gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RTX-65 Guntank Early Type
Different ver. of the same material Here we go again the RTX-65 Guntank Early Type only exists in the animated ver. of THE ORIGIN, the RX-75 Guntank exists throughout the manga ver, with no distinction being made in the series ie. the ver. seen in vol V of the manga is basically the same seen in vol I vs the one seen in the animated ver. which has a few differences. Denbo786 (talk) 20:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :You assert they are different but then go on to say there is no distinction being made? That is a contradiction. If they are truly different suits then there should be two different articles, the one that appears in the anime adapation is the RTX-65, do not change it.--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 21:58, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I never asserted anything of the sort. The two suits are fundamentally different on numerous levels, the first being that the Guntank in the manga is always referred to as the guntank, there is never any mention of an early type, in the anime this guntank has obviously been around for sometime therefor it can't have a MUFU as it hasn't been invented yet, the animated ver. has one rear thruster while the manga has two and if the Guntank Early type only exists as i have stated in the animated universe and it is different to the Guntank in the manga then obviously the manga pilots will never have piloted it. Finally the reason i have not created a page for this MW is because you keep overwriting edits i make on other origin suit pages. Denbo786 (talk) 22:24, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::"The two suits are fundamentally different on numerous levels" and "with no distinction being made in the series" are contadradictory statements. I now realize that they are different suits but pretending the Early Type does not exist is not a solution.--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 22:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's really funny coming from the person who cleared the MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Origin Ver.) article and replaced it with a redirect to the MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type page. Denbo786 (talk) 22:59, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sunrise asserts that animation canon takes precedence over that other media such as MSV, games, manga and novels, even though Origin was conceived after MSV for MSG III, Origin is the one that is animated. Why don't we seperate the articles for MSG characters and their Origin and Tomino Novel counterparts while we are at it? When do we decide whether something is of a different universe or a simply retcon like the designs for the Gundams in Endless Waltz?--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 00:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright Maybe I misunderstanding it, so someone might want to rewritten what's on English version.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:08, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :I was doubting the connection to the RTX-44 (which is not mentioned in either the Japanese or English descriptions of the RTX-65) not how it was designed.--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #2016YearofMecha (Talk) 16:01, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, that make sense. And I've to admit that I can't remember where I got that bit.--My girlfriend is a loli. 03:44, November 25, 2016 (UTC)